


Project 3-9-16-8-5-18

by britishflower



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a stupid idea I came up with on a trip to groveton. Where bill is in a human body and doesn't really remember he's a dream demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Decipher what the code is at the end of each chappy

Project 3-9-16-8-5-18  
Location: ?  
Name: bill cipher  
Species: human (currently)  
Memories: blocked  
Time: nonexistent  
Gender: male  
Condition: resting  
Subject seems to have a tendency to move through out the facilities without knowledge of doing so believing its a dream when he awakens. He is unaware that he is not of human origins and hopefully he will never find out.  
-Stanford


	2. The nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a nightmare that gets worse with each pasting day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ciphers at the end of each chappy are actually connected to bill and the story of fore coming events in the story

Bill stood staring at his bedroom door. His fingers brush the doorknob and it swings open the force of the wind knocking him to his butt, before he can react. A black smoke hands grabbed his legs and pulls him into the golden flames. A large eye in the depths of the fire but before he could reach the center.  
Bill sat up in bed a scream came tearing from his throat, sweat coated his brow, his room illuminated by nothing but the moonlight leaking inside from the window. His heart beating at a trillion beats per millisecond. He runs a hand through his thick blond hair, a soft knock came from the door "you can enter," fell from the male's lips. The door opened "Hey I'm guessing you had the nightmare again?" Dipper asked entering the room only in his boxers and a sleeveless top. "Yeah, I don't know why though. It just keeps on happening, sometimes it isn't even the nightmare. It would be the fire eye thingamajig," Bill complained. Dipper shrugged "maybe you should do something to get the idea out of your head its your dream after all you can just change what happens," Dipper said. Bill fake gasps "Whoa! Where did the sudden advice guy come from? Who are you and what did you do to the real Dipper pines?" The blond asked in a joking tone. Dipper smiled at the question "I'm still me, Bill but seriously back in California I had a friend who went through the same thing and her mom told her, it's all in her head and she can control it and after a couple days no more nightmares," dip says finishing it with a yawn, "now I've got to get to sleep, great uncle ford and I got to do some important research in the morning," and with that Dipper walked out if the room. Bill laid back in bed "Yeah, Bill its not real. Just a thought in your head, simply change it like a channel," the male tells himself cuddling into his plush deer's neck and drifts back to sleep.

Name: Bill cipher  
favorite color: yellow  
Backstory : to make up for memory lost, he got into car accident on graduation night of senior year. Putting him in a coma for three days and woke up here after being found by a classmate and was brought to the mystery shack-  
"Gunkle ford, sorry I'm running late! Bill had the nightmare it maybe getting closer to revealing Bill his true form!" Dipper shouted coming down the stairs. The man turned around "how would that be?" Ford asked, putting the pencil down next to the notes. The brunette walked down from upstairs "It seems to keep getting worse, from how he's waking up like over a month ago. He was just woke up a short while ago, its making him terrified by what's happening," Dipper explained. The six handed man grabbed something from his desk "This could cause things to get worse… keep a close eye on him, if the nightmare gets any worse give him the sleeping pills to help," Ford stated, handing Dipper a white pill bottle, "because how your describing his nightmares, some time sooner or later he may not want to sleep at all," the older male added. Dipper took the bottle "Okay. Well I've gotta go Mabel, Bill, and I are going to the grocery store to get some more peanut butter," Dipper said, getting up and leaving. After Dipper left, Stanford went back to writing his notes.  
\- where his 'friends' Mabel and Dipper live and help him out.  
Dreammares: Bill proceeds to have strange dreams that every time he walked by his mirror he'd see a triangle guy instead of himself, weeks go by and the nightmare gets worse with something to do with a golden fire eye monster pulling him in.  
\- Stanford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klq obxiiv erjxk IBQ JB LRQ!


	3. peanut butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit its peanut butter

The light of the sun came through the window and filled the room with a explosion of color from the colored glass shards sitting on Bill's desk. Bill sat up and rubbed his eyes getting rude of any sleep then got up and walked to the bathroom to begin his morning routine which took over a hour and a half of showering, brushing his mess of blond hair, brushing his teeth, and rushing out of the bathroom to his bedroom for clothes cause he never grabbed any even though he kept reminding himself to do but never did once he reached his room he began his search for clothes which was hard to do because he was blind in the left eye anything to the left was out of sight after search through the massive mess of clothes in his closet, finally he chose a yellow camisole, GFHS swim team was printed on it in black, khaki shorts and orange flip flops with a eye patch he stole from stan. He left his room and walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen where a certain brunette girl was working on breakfast before everyone woke up "Morning Mabel what's for breakfast today?" Bill asks as he searched for the chocolate milk powder "Morning Bill just making some Mabel-cakes, Do you want bananas in your pancakes?" The brunette says "yes I would love some bananas in my pancake," Bill replies grabbing the nesquik and placing the container on the counter "Would you like some 'coffee' lady Mabel?" Bill asks jokingly "only the finest sir Bill," she replies placing a coupe pancakes on a plate. A few hours pasted and the rest of the family woke up and eventually Dipper, Mabel, and Bill left to go do their own thing.  
'Bill did you find the peanut butter yet?'  
\- Dipper  
'No what about Mabel?'  
\- Bill  
'I found it! Between the cake mix and frosting!'  
\- Mabel  
'Why is it there?'  
\- Dipper  
'Don't question some kid probably put it there?'  
\- Bill  
'Okay well I'm gunna go pay wait for me outside,'  
\- Mabel  
'Already ahead of you,'  
\- Bill  
'Btw I'm gunna head to the shack gotta work on something important,'  
\- Bill  
'Okay see you there,'  
\- Dipper & Mabel.  
Bill had gotten to the shack and into his room. Where he went to his desk and opened a drawer in it was a beautiful honey colored vase, Bill picked it up carefully placing it on his desk where he pulled out a black vase and a white vase setting those two next to the honey colored vase, and he placed a see through mat on the floor and picked up the honey vase again lifting it above his head and throwing it to the mat leaving no sound and only shards and did the same to the other two vases. He swept up any shards that didn't go on the mat or were too small for his project, he picked up the mat and let the good piece land on his desk then swept them into a false book, placing the glass filled book on his book shelf.  
Mabel and Dipper came back about ten minutes later with the jar of peanut butter but Bill didn't leave his room because he was drawing a picture of… something. He didn't know why but a cipher wheel seemed to flash in his head. It had a circle filled with symbols that were familiar to him it was giving him a headache trying to remember things before he woke up in the mystery shack with feeling the taller males arms as he carried him into the shack, listening to his steady heart beat as his head was placed against his warm chest- 'stop thinking about that cipher your just his friend he probably just sees you as a friend,' bill thought to himself and looked down at the paper, he had zoned out and written something on the paper 'dipper pines x bill cipher' Bill then proceed to erase it and drop it in the trash and dropped himself on his mattress falling asleep to the soft pillow and the little deer in his arms.

Side effects: eyes change color to emotion, blind in left eye  
Thoughts: may want to keep a closer eye to make sure he doesn't find out about past  
Height: 6 '10   
Weight: 100 lb  
Eye color: naturally brown almost black  
Hair color: blond  
Hobby: drawing or talking to Deerrick(?)  
Phobia: ?  
Favorite food: bananas  
threat: no (currently)  
\- Dipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrkkiv rs srwrmt hlnvgsrmt uiln nv


	4. Bill's mindscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a dream demon's mindscape terror ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flip the alphabet to decode what Bill says

Bill never liked sleeping alas it was a necessary thing he needed but for once Bill had the best sleep in his life and the dream he had was wonderful maybe beyond wonderful even. When Bill woke up it was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon which meant if he could do the angel just right the glass would look beautiful. He wasted no more time after that, except for landing face first on the floor, he got the book off the shelf and rushed down the stairs to get the hot glue gun. He placed the book down next to a thin l red one on the table then grabbed the glue gun and, without looking, his book then went back up stairs. He plugged in the glue gun to a extension cord and flipped through the book until a page caught his attention 'Bill Cipher DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COST!' "What the…? This isn't my book," the blond says looking at the picture "why is this familiar?" Bill whispers the image flashes for a quick second where the black part of the drawing turns to a golden fire, he screams and passes out on to the floor.  
The pine twins hears a scream and a thud "That came from Bill's room," Dipper says and rushes up the stairs Mabel following in quick pursuit, they barge into the room where bill lays on the floor hands clawing at the ground, symbols flicking in his eyes "Mabel go get grunkle Ford now!" Dipper says "you got it bro bro," the woman replies rushing out of the room, dipper picks up bill in his arms "Bill if you can hear me say something," Dipper says "wrkkvi rg sfigh," Bill says "I can't understand you Bill try to talk normal," Dipper says. Bill went limp and Ford with Mabel came back "Boy, what happened?" Ford asks "I don't know he was just freaking out or something," Dipper explains "This could only have happened if he remember who he was or see something about his past," Ford says there was a pause "The journal! he found the journal!" Mabel says grabbing the book off the desk on the cipher page "Shit!" Both men say "great uncle Ford isn't there a way we can fix this?" Mabel asks "Yes but you two are going have to go inside Bill's mind," the older man explains "Don't worry we've been somewhere worse," Mabel says jokingly "Yes but inside the mind of a dream demon could worse than my brother's," Ford informs both the twins nod, dipper puts Bill in the bed, Dipper and Mabel place there hands on Bill's forehead, Ford reads the incantation the room goes eerily quite then both the twins drop to the floor.  
They awoke inside a more black rather than white "wow Bill's mind is extremely blank," Mabel says into the darkness "Well he probably has so many nightmares he can't create a mindscape of his own," Dipper theorizes but once dipper looked back to Mabel she was already running to someone shouting. Once the twins reached the white spot they found Bill sitting on the ground, knees pulled to his chest, hands over his ears shouting "TL ZDZB! OVZEV NV ZOLMV!" Over and over at nothing "Bill! Bill!" Mabel had grabbed him and shook him snapping bill out of his fear trance "nzyvp? Wrkkvi? Sld ziv blf sviv?" Bill asks his hand coming off his ears "What?" Dipper asks "sld ziv blf sviv?" Bill repeats slower "Bill whatever your saying we can't understand you," Mabel explains slowly a sudden loud noise went off in the darkness "what was that?" Dipper inquires "ls ml sv'h xlnrmt," Bill whimpers "We should run," Mabel says looking at bill, the blond nods as Dipper helps him up and the three begin to run "Okay bill do you have anyway of getting out of here?" Dipper asks "dvoo r'ev mvevi yvvm sviv hl ml R wlm'g," Bill explains "Why can't you just talk normal!" Mabel shouts "R wlm'g pmld dszg blfi gzoprmt zylfg!" Bill shouts back and trips "hsrg!" The blond groans "Bill!" Said Dipper turning around to get the shorter male. As soon as dipper had the blond demon in his arms he turned tail and ran like hell, until the area had blacked out and the trio couldn't see anything "Dipper! Bill! Where are you?" Mabel's voice calls in the darkness "Levi sviv!" Bill replies "Hanging on I found something it feels like a door," Mabel calls and light fills the room "Come on I found something," with that the brunette girl went into the room before walking out again "I've seen things I will never forget," she says shivering "Bszg?" Bill asks walking to the girl with dipper behind him "dark things," she whispers "UFXP RG R'N TLMMZ OLLP!" Bill shouts then walks in before returning "mlkv blf xzm'g tl em," bill says trying to shut the door but dipper stops it the door with his foot "Let me see this unforeseen terror," the brunette male says and pries the door open from bill's hands "ml wrkkvi wlm'g rgh kirezgv!" Bill says but it came too late behind the door is…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R'n sviv gl gzpv dszg'h nrmv yzxp!


	5. A kiss will wake the sleeping princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who gets a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post a chappy yesterday I'll try to get a extra chappy in tomorrow

…Every memory of Bill's dipper daydreams and 'special' dreams "oh that's what you meant," dipper whispers "Zzzzffffftttt," Bill groans "we need to find another way out," Mabel says looking at the dark figure rushing forward "NZYVO DV SAEV ML DZB LFH!" Bill shouts head in hands "maybe we can get out," Dipper says "Ml dv xzm'g!" Bill replies "yes we can Bill, just wake up!" The pines male says "wlg sld?" The blond asks "bro bro how did you figure out what he's saying?" Mabel asks "stay here I need to talk to Mabel," dipper says and leads his sister away from the demon boy "Mabel, the reason he can't speak is he thinks its a dream so he's making himself talk like this because he's scared that's why but the less scared he gets the more he starts to make sense to us but the more scared the less we understand he's making us understand but I just figured out how to make him talk for our understanding," dipper explains "and how's that?" Mabel asks "you better get ready to scare him," the pines male informs. The twins return and bill notices dipper is acting off "nzyvo dszg wrw blf wl?" Bill asks "nothing just talked about you being doomed to him," she says slyly "Nzyvo wlm'g gzop orpv gszg," bill says "What I can't understand you," she says "nzyvo hglk rg!" The blond began to growl "Dipper do you need to say something?" The young woman asks "wrkkvi kovzhv gvoo nv dszg'h dilmt drgs nzyvo," bill says but instead of answer he gets a soft kiss on the lips "you know what never mind," the blond says happily.   
Mabel and Dipper were sent out of the mindscape and laying on the floor next to the bed and Ford wasn't there "Mabel help me get bill awake," The brunette male says and bill falling off the bed follows in reply "Go get 'em tiger," the girl giggles and leaves "okay bill please don't kill me for this," he whispers and like a prince kisses bill. The blond feels someone's lips against his and kisses then softly back but before anything went further someone enters the room "glad to see you both are awake and alive but couldn't the kisses come after you told me your dating," grunkle stan says "great uncle stan we can explain," dipper replies "its alright kid I'm pulling your leg have fun with your boyfriend also you should tell ford before he finds out," with that stan walks away "Bill you can open your eyes now," Dipper says and the boy's eyes flutter open "I should probably go and grab my book," the blond says his face blushing furiously adding "we'll finish that kiss later," softly and leaves the room. Dipper's index and middle fingers hover above his lips then smirks "yeah we'll finish it later," then joins the rest down stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8-5-12-12-15 9-19 9-20 13-5 25-15-21-18 12-15-15-11-9-14-7 6-15-18?


	6. AN

Hey flowers I just wanted to say that I'm working on the next chappy and it will maybe so huge that I may need two or more parts for how big it maybe. So that's all and yes I'm working on the chappy just to keep in check


	7. Love me like you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and bill have 'fun'

Once everyone had left - Mabel left for Pacifica's house, stan and ford had to go deal with something outside of town - Bill and Dipper were left to watching the shack. Bill was laying down on dipper's lap watching a cheesy horror movie "Hey dipper I've got a question," the blond says "what's that bill," dipper replies "If I were to do something unexpected how would you react?" Bill asks "it depends what's the unexpected thing you asking at?" Dipper inquiries looking at the demon "this," the blond says closing the distances between their lips Dipper didn't react at first but so eased into the kiss slowly, his hands slipped up Bill's shirt and along the blond's back "shouldn't we be doing this somewhere more 'private'?" Bill asks parting the kiss "Maybe we should, go up stairs and I'll meet you up there in a short bit," Dipper says "Okay but don't take long," Bill replies and disappears upstairs and - after closing up the shack for the night - dipper had gone upstairs to end along day with something extremely nice.  
!warnings start now!  
Let me clear this up first off Dipper and Mabel are both 19 and Bill looks 18 in the story so to anyone reading this it is not underage sex! Thank q.  
!you have been warned!  
Bill was always so weak at holding anything in but right now his moans of pleasure had echoed through the house that anyone inside would have heard by now, lucky nobody was around to hear but dipper - and let me tell you, He is violent as fluck when having sex - "so bill whose your daddy?" The pine male asks "Y-You," bill moans "loud please," dipper says "You!" Bill nearly shouts and a door shut resounds throughout the house "HEY kids were back!" Grunkle Stan shouts, Bill and dipper stopped in place "We need to move as quietly so they won't hear us," Dipper whispers. The managed to get apart and dressed before any of the stans had gotten into bill's room. "Dipper what were you and Bill doing while we were away?" Ford asks as Dipper enters the basement "we were just watching the shack," Dipper half lies "Dipper don't lie I can always check the surveillance cameras," Ford says "Okay we were watching the shack and Bill kissed me and I kissed him back," Dipper squeaks "Boy! Are you insane?" Ford says grabbing dipper's shoulders "I swear I never mean to it just happened," Dipper replies "What else did you do with him?" Ford asks "we had sex until you and Stan got home," Dipper confesses Ford sits down on the chair "Boy, in all my years of research there is one thing you should never do with demons and you made that mistake," Ford says "I didn't see the harm in it with his current form his demonic side should be rendered harmless," Dipper explains "I know that boy but his instincts could gave kicked in. Dipper, demons are like animals they can hurt you and they can be your best friend but when its 'that' time of year you can't stop nature from its course," Ford says putting air quotations around the word 'that' "Oh shit I fucked up," Dipper says with realization "It's alright boy anybody could have made the same mistake while in love now go get 'em," Ford says with sympathy "Okay I'll try," Dipper says and disappears out of the basement "hopefully it doesn't get worse," Ford whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15-8 20-8-1-20-19 14-9-3-5 16-9-14-5 20-18-5-5


	8. Advance

Bill opened his eyes to a dark empty void, suddenly it busted to golden flames. He shook out of fear "W-where am I?" He squeaked "well well well look who woke up," echoed a voice just like his "Who are you?!" Bill asked and a little triangle guy (or at least an outline of it did) materialized in front of him "Name's Bill cipher, I'm you!" Replied the outline "you're crazy!" Human bill yelped "We're crazy," corrected outline bill "This is just a dream, your not real," the blond said trying to relax and wake up "Oh I'm the re- he's trying to wake you," the outline said, it's form wavering.  
Suddenly Bill lurched awake, the word pine tree falling from his lips "Relax Bill, it's just me," Dipper said "I-I thought... I was... " Bill trailed off "Its alright Bill, it was just a dream," The brunette male reassured "I saw it again," Bill said "Saw what?" Dipper asked "Something I can't explain it, I need to show you," Bill replied standing up, then almost falling forward "take it slow Bill, your mind maybe awake but your body still needs to catch up," Dipper said helping the shaky Blond to stand "Can you get me some paper please," Bill asked as Dipper sat him on a chair "Yeah, just relax I'll be back," Dipper said pecking a small kiss on Bill's head.  
Dipper found a piece of paper and pen when Mabel came into the living room "Hey dipping sauce what cha need the paper for?" Mabel asked "Bill had another nightmare and with how recent they've been, what we saw in his mindscape, something bad is coming," Dipper explained "Should I get grunkle Ford?" Mabel asked "No it could be a little to weird how about you come with me," Dipper said heading towards the stairs.  
When the twins got up stairs, Bill had been pacing back and forth. Dipper handed the blond what he asked for and began to draw. Slowly the twins saw what had been bothering Bill for the past few months in his dreams, a little triangle guy in a top hat "it said that it was me," Bill mutteted "That's why you said pine tree," Dipper whispered "What?" The brunette female asked "I'll explain later," Dipper replied "Okay I need you two to leave now," Bill said urgently "What why?" The twins asked "Reasons," Bill said shoving the twins out of the room. Both twins stood dumbfounded outside the door "Did he just.." Dipper asked "yeah," Mabel replied.  
Bill pulled out the hot glue gun and his book of glass shards "let's get this finished," Bill said and began working.  
After an hour Bill came out of the room, "Are you going to let us in now?" Dipper asked "Yes Come look at this," Bill gushed taking the male twin up stairs. Dipper was mesmerized "Wow Bill that's pretty amazing," Dipper said "I know just wait till everybody else sees," Bill replied happily.  
Bill sat on the floor humming to a song that just came to mind. Suddenly something moved in the corner "What?" Bill muttered and slowly the room began to burn in Golden flames "Oh no, oooh no," the blond squeaked "Hey buddy did ya miss me?" A voice asked "not you again," the human said "Stop playing the games, it time you accept me or we make a deal," the triangle replied slyly "Never! Get out of here! Get away from me!" Human bill shouted "I don't think it'll work but then again your me," triangle Bill said "What? What are you talking about?" The blond asked "Eniy Meanie miney YOU!" The outline shouted slamming into the blond. Suddenly the room was normal, one of Bill's eyes was burning, he was screaming. It was painful. Footsteps rushed up stairs, Dipper, Mabel, and the grunkles arrived. Dipper was helping Bill to stop screaming and soon he was reduced to soft sobs, he couldn't hear a lot but one thing he did hear was "That is going to scar," Bill didn't know how said it but he tried to ask what was going to scar, only for Dipper to tell him just relax. Bill began to drift off but jolted awake and after a few times one of the twins - Mabel - had convinced him to sleep and everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that ending??? Oh golly gosh gravity falls is over...  
> Also yes, it got worse.


	9. Mirror

Bill didn't dream of anything. Which was great because he didn't have to worry about the triangle again. Bill could tell something was off, what was it? Slowly Bill took in his new surroundings, everything was darkened and he couldn't make out any shapes. A soft blue glow echoed in the room and a body mirror appeared, it had strange shapes... er symbols on it. Somehow the symbols seemed familiar to Bill, he approached it slowly. At first it was a soft glow but once Bill was in view enough to see himself, the glow grew brighter and the symbols began flashing. Pine tree, shooting star, ice bag, llama and so all began to flash then they stopped. One flashed a certain amount of times and then another flashed as well "6-9-14-4 9-20? What does it mean?" Bill questioned 'find it,' a voice in his conscious said somewhere "find it? Where did I see it?" Bill mumbled thinking back. A thought ran across his mind, Dipper and Ford! He saw Dipper and Ford bring a covered up mirror home! "That's it Dipper should know!" The blond realized and suddenly the mirror stopped on the pine tree, it echoed a image about a boy. A boy with a blue pine tree hat. Bill walked back, startled, and slowly the image began to age until it stopped on a 19 year old Dipper.   
Bill lurched awake touching his eye, his blind left eye. The blond got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.   
He wanted to scream, over his eye it was a little triangle guy, surrounding his blind eye. It definitely was a scar. Bill needed to find the mirror and from whet it looks like outside, nobody would be up this late well except probably one of the grunkles, They probably are passed out on the sofa anyway.  
Bill rushed down stairs and checked the 'BILL STAY OUT' room and from the name, Bill assumed this is where the mirror was.  
He crept in and shut the door carefully, not wanting the attention to be spotted. The room was dark with a long tall thing in the back covered, quickly Bill yanked the cover off and revealed the hidden glass beneath. The blond traced the shapes of each symbol until he stopped on the pine tree "Dipper, like in the dream," Bill whispered. Slowly the mirror lit up and reflected Bill then morphed into Dipper, standing outside a closed door with BILL written in capitals, his sister and Ford with him as well "Bill get out of there!" Dipper called from behind the door "The triangle is really me isn't?" Bill muttered, a newly found anger and hate bubbling up "Bill let us in! We can explain!" Mabel shouted. Bill opened the door, still standing next to the mirror, the door engulfed in blue flames "Bill," it was a soft whisper from Mabel "Boy get away from that mirror!" Ford shouted. Suddenly Bill's scar glowed blue "You lied to me... YOU MADE IT ALL UP! GUESS WHAT KIDDIES! IVE GOT SOME CORPSES TO MAKE AND WORLDS TO-" the blond was cut short. why was he in pain? Why was he here? Bill looked to the three by the door and a word escaped his lips "help..." it was soft almost unhearable when he hit the floor.   
Dipper paced across the floor, what were they going to tell Bill? Oh hey your a dream demon that tried to kill us when we were twelve! Ford came back from the bedroom "It best to tell him slowly when he wakes up," The six fingered man said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8-5-12-12-15 23-15-18-12-4


	10. Explain

Bill groaned from pain, the fainting route should be cut from his schedule, if he wanted to live. He could hear people talking but couldn't tell who it was. Not that it mattered, they probably hate him for what he did. Bill grabbed a lighter and lit his hand. A fire consumed it and turned blue, Bill found himself laughing, not from the pain but the fact that the triangle was right. He wasn't human, he was whatever that triangle version was. Someone entered the room, Dipper, Bill scowled as the brunette stared at his hand. Bill shook away the fire and stayed in the position he was in, scowling and shirtless. Shit. Finally he spoke "Where's my shirt?" He asked "In the wash," Dipper replied "Do you want another or... just stay like that because... you know," Dipper added "Its fine really, not the worst thing that's happened in my FAKE life," Bill said implying fake "Let's talk about that," Dipper said sitting on the bed as Bill sat his legs over the edge.   
Where should he even begin? Shit. Dipper didn't get enough time to prepare for this "So tell what was I like?" Bill asked "Really annoying and scary," Dipper replied "So almost like now but worse," Bill summarized "Yeah but that you was more evil, at one point you almost killed Mabel but never mind all about that," Dipper said flinching at Bill's face "I ALMOST DID WHAT?!" The blond shouted. This was going to require a lot of explaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation to two things.  
> I'm trying to keep the story updated as much as possible. Also why I made Dipper say Mabel was almost killed instead of himself is because when Bill planned to kill one of the twins, he did eniy, Dipper, meanie, Mabel, miney, Dipper, you, Mabel. Yes I'm saying that the 'BILL WAS GOING TO KILL DIPPER!' Idea is stupid because Stan foreshadowed the sock opera not Dipper's death, and remember what Bill did pine tree, shooting star, pine tree... it patterned that Mabel is going to die not Dipper, but that's my opinion. Keep growing my flowers.


	11. A/N thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank q and more

Thank freaking you! I wanted to say thank q for reading this and staying up to date. Thank q for the 40 kudos and 700+ views! I also swayed to say that I'll be posting another Bill/Dipper, which I'll call chip & dip starting now, story pretty soon. It was from tumblr prompt I saw and though 'I AM GOING TO DO THIS!' And that is all. Keep growing my flowers.

New chip & dip story is up! Go check it out! Its called Friends online, Enemies offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8-1-16-16-25 19-3-18-5-1-13-9-14-7 19-15-21-16-4-19!


	12. NOTE

HOWDY YALL.  
I'm going to make this quick. MY two billdip stories are going under redition. I'm going to rewrite them. That's all!

**Author's Note:**

> 8-5-12-16 13-5


End file.
